Wolpire
by Sarah Brome
Summary: This story is about when Jacob and Renesme get married. Then they have a child. Third werewolf third vampire third human. Will it be a monster or will it turn out like vampire half breeds? Then the Volturi come.
1. Intro

**Wolpire**

**Chapter 1: Intro  
**

"Oh mom, I'm so excited to be getting married," I say to my mom. My mother a beautiful, pale, graceful vampire turns her smile toward me.

"I'm excited too, Nessie." I'm so glad she got accustomed to my nickname. My father comes down the stairs and wraps his perfect arms around my mother's waist. He gives her a peck on the cheek and her eyes glaze over with love. I wonder if my eyes do that when I kiss Jacob.

Jacob. My dream boy. The never aging, waiting for me to be of age, warm, loving werewolf. My fiance, and soon to be husband. How could I resist him? Yeah I went through a few boyfriends before him but nothing was like the connection we had. We're soul mates. Anyway back to my parents. I look just slightly older than my mother now. No one outside of vampires, werewolves, and Charlie would ever know she's my mom. Instead they'd think we're sisters. Weird. I shake my head and get back to the present. "Come on mom, let's get my wedding dress on." She nods and leads me to my grandpa's house where my Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and Grandma Esme are waiting for us.

We get there and Aunt Alice prances over to us. "Girls before we get our dresses on, why don't we go hunting?"

"That's a good idea," My gorgeous Aunt Rosalie says as she comes up behind me. Alice starts on her way and me, my mom (Bella), Rosalie, and Esme follow her. I've grown used to the taste of animal blood and have actually started to like it. The only human food I like is Jacob's homemade potato casserole with fried tomatoes on the side. It's mouthwatering, to me anyway, my parents always wrinkle their nose at it. I start to smell an antelope and get ready to snatch it in my arms. I grab it and immediately start to drain the blood from its system. Delectable, but I prefer mountain lion like my dad. I finish and turn to my family, they were waiting for me. Sometimes I get jealous that I'm not as graceful or as fast as my vampire family. I'm always second best. But I've learned to live with it.

We finish hunting and head back to the house. We go straight for Alice's room. It's so hard to call them aunt and grandma. They look like they're my age, and I do have to call them just Alice and Rosalie at school because we're supposed to be sisters there . I even have to call my mom and dad Bella and Edward. I don't like that. I prefer to call them mom and daddy. With Emmett and Jasper yeah they're my uncles but they seem more like brothers to me, so it's not too bad with them. And Carlisle... he feels like a grandpa to me. So loving and caring, and he is really old he just looks young. Ugh Alice is starting to put make up on me.

"Nessie did you hear me?" she asks.

"Sorry no. What did you say?"

"I said I'm only doing a little make up because you're just too beautiful as it is. So don't put any on after this you hear me?"

"Yes I hear you."

"Alice what are you doing? Are you lecturing my daughter?"

"I'm only giving her helpful hints dear Bella." My aunt and mom, best friends forever. Literally. Then Rosalie comes in.

"Girls it's hair time." The worst part of this all. I hate doing my hair.


	2. Wedding

**Chapter two: Wedding**

Rosalie comes over and nearly tackles me down just so she can do my hair. "Rose, please you know I don't like people messing with my hair."

"I don't care. It's your wedding, you need to look your best. Even if you are marrying a mutt."

"Jacob is not a mutt. He's my knight in shining armor."

"OH please. Once you marry him he won't be. He'll just be the man you love. Nothing more. That's how it is with Emmett and me all the time, except for when we're on our own and tearing our house down the our physical love. Then he's back to being my knight in shining armor."

"Eew, Rose too much information."

"Hey I'm just letting you know the facts."

"If that's so then I don't want to know them."

"Whatever. There I'm done, look in the mirror." I slowly turn in my chair towards the mirror. Rosalie managed to do an intricate updo with the curly q's framing my face.

"Rose I love it. Thank you."

"No problem, you know you're like a daughter to me."

"Well I have a mom so don't take over."

"Yes Rose she has a mom. Me."

"Oh Bella you know what I mean."

"Mother, Aunt Rosalie please can't we be civil for ten minutes? Let's get our dresses."

"Yes let's get the dresses on," Alice adds. We go to our separate hangers and slip our dresses on. I put on my gorgeous white strapless, sparkly wedding dress. As I step out I see my family in their lavender colored sun dresses.

"You guys look beautiful," I say to them all.

"And you Renesme dear, are exquisite." My mom tells me while hugging me with her slightly chilly arms. I look behind me and see Esme smiling my favorite smile. The one with which her dimples show up and her eyes crinkle at the corners. My grandma's smile. Well my very young looking grandma's smile.

"You Nessie, come with me," Rosalie says. I nod and follow. She takes me to her room and hands me my wedding bouquet, then she walks over to her dresser. She pulls open a drawer and pulls something small out. "Ness, since you're mother didn't have earrings on during her wedding I'm giving you mine. Like I said, you're like the daughter I never had but wish I did so I'm passing this down to you. They were my mother's earrings, that she gave me back when I turned 18. A few weeks before I changed. She had told me these were the only things she had the were worth anything to her. She told me that she loved me so much she's giving them to me. When I was attacked and Carlisle found me that was the only thing I had left with me. I wore them for 50 years nonstop. I finally let go. So, I'm giving them to you. For a wedding gift."

"Thank you so much." I look down and gaze at them. The are gold loops with an engraving on the inside. I look closer and see it says _Forever yours, marry me, Elizabeth? _"Is Elizabeth your mother's name?"

"Yes, this was what my father gave my mother when he proposed. He gave her earrings because he couldn't afford a ring yet. When he did get one she stopped wearing the earrings but kept them since they were her real engagement items."

"They're lovely." I feel tears well up in my eyes and wipe them away. They were so sentimental and reminded me of when my mom gave me her grandmother's journal when I was 14. "You better get down there, the music has started."

"Right, and I'm first up." She rushes down the stairs and joins Emmett at the end the hallway. Then comes Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, and my mom and dad. My turn. I start down the stairs and look around. It's beautiful. I turn to Jacob's best men and see Sam, Quil, Jarod, Embry, Paul, and Seth all standing there looking at me. Then I land my full focus on Jacob. Who's about to become my wonderful and perfect husband. We meet up and hold hands.

As the pastor finishes up and we say I do, I start to cry tears of joy. The pastor says, "You may kiss the bride." and Jacob pulls me toward him.

"Finally we're together forever. Literally," he whispers. I giggle and lay my lips on his warm and tender ones. We get very passionate and his hands start to go down my dress.

"Jacob stop. People are watching. Wait 'till tonight."

"Right, oops." He pulls away and looks at the crowd. "We're married!" There are whoops of joy all around and we head down the podium.

**Later in the evening**

**

* * *

**

As the reception starts we shake everybody's hand as they come in. When my dad reaches us he stops and starts to talk.

"Jacob when I first met you, you wanted to steal Bella away from me. Then I left and you had her for awhile. Until I came back. Then we got married and my wife became pregnant. You wanted to destroy the 'monster' inside of her, because it was killing the woman you loved. But when Bella gave birth and you saw Renesme, you found the woman you truly loved. And you better keep loving her and making her happy or I'll kill you myself. But after all we've been through I'm proud to call you my son in law." Then he wraps his arms around Jacob, then goes in.

After 5 hours I start to get tired. I look to Jacob and see he's slumped in a chair snoring his handsome head off. I go over to him and wake him. "Honey, do you want to go home?"

He looks up and mumbles yeah. I grab his hand and start to go. We say good-bye to everyone as we pass them and run home. We get there and open the door to our brand spanking new house. Jacob lifts me up in his sculpted arms and leads me up to the master bedroom. He drops me on the bed and jumps next to me. "I've been waiting all day for this," he whispers into my neck. I giggle and slip my arms up his shirt. He does the same to my dress. We start kissing, and it gets heated.

Then the next thing I know, I'm on my back with bed head. Jacob laying next to me with a smile on his sleeping face. I sigh and fall asleep too.


	3. 1 Year Anniversary

**1 year anniversary**

The married life is the best. Especially when you're married to a sexy, warm werewolf. And tonight is our first year anniversary. I hope Jake has something special planned. I've already received anniversary cards from my whole family, including grandpa Charlie.

As I finish preparing his breakfast, Jacob comes in the kitchen. "Yum, something smells good."

"Thank you sweetie, hope you like it." I plate the fried eggs, bacon, and toast and place it in front of him. Then I go and grab my animal blood out of the microwave. We sit down and begin to eat.

"How do you handle drinking blood?" Jacob asks with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's very good, and each animal has a slightly different taste. That way it doesn't get boring. Anyway I am part vampire, so it's appetizing." He just shakes his head indifferently. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Happy anniversary."

"What?"

"It's our anniversary, remember?"

"Y-y-yeah, of course I do. Why would you think I didn't remember?"

"Because you said what. Did you plan anything special?"

"Yep but it's for tonight."

"Good, I can't wait. Hold on one second I've got something for you." I get up and walk to our room. I go to my dresser an pull open a drawer. I grab his gift and go back to the kitchen. "Here you go Jakey poo." I lay it in his big rough hands. He looks up at me and smiles. He starts to unwrap it.

Once he finishes, he looks up at me and says, "Nessie, I love it. The carved wolf and beautiful girl petting it reminds me of us. I'm going to put it on my key chain."

"I'm glad you like it, I made it myself." I go around the table to him. I plop into his lap and kiss him. He pulls me closer to him and keeps on kissing me. I start to laugh as he begins to tickle my sides. "Stop it Jake, quit it! I'm going to pee my pants."

"Okay fine I'll stop. For now." He takes me off his lap and leaves the kitchen. I hear the shower start and then him singing in his deep husky voice. Something about butterflies and rainbows. I crack up because I can't believe he's singing something so girlie.

After he finishes his shower, I come up to him and tell him I didn't know he was to into girl stuff. Then I start laughing again. "It's not funny, I enjoy singing."

"Yeah about rainbows and butterflies. But I still love you." He shakes his head and cracks up. I keel over with laughter when I feel him pick me up and take me to the family room. He puts me on the couch, then hovers over me, not laughing. I stop and look at him seriously. His warm breath lands on my face as he gets closer to kiss me. We do, and stay at it for about 8 hours. Only stopping to go to the bathroom and eat.

At around 6:30 pm, we get up and get ready to leave for wherever he's taking me. I get dressed in a soft coral colored sun dress and meet him at the front door. "You look dazzling Renesme."

I blush and say thank you. We grab hands and walk out. We hop into his car and drive to Seattle. Or so I think. Usually it only takes about 2 hours to get to Seattle, but it's already been past that. Where are we going?

"Jacob, where the heck are we going?"

"You'll see. I'll let you know this though, your grandfather let me borrow it." Carlisle? What does he have that's so far away? All of a sudden we stop at a dock full of ships.

"So, Carlisle, owns a ship? That's what we're doing? Going on a boat ride?"

"Just for a little bit. But we're stopping somewhere." He hops out of the car and holds my hand. We walk down to the biggest boat there was and get in. I go straight for the lower deck. When I get there I see that there's a king bed, a mini-bar, and a bathroom. Very nice. I feel the boat start moving. I fall onto the bed, and laugh. This is so romantic. The rocking sensation soothes me and I end up falling asleep.

The next thing I know, I feel myself being shook awake. "HUH! What did I miss?"

"Nothing, love. We're here though. Close your eyes and follow your senses to me." I nod and hear him leave. His footsteps fade away, and I shut my eyes. Immediately, I can taste the salt of the ocean, hear the crashing of the waves, and smell fish in the air, yuck. I shake my head to release the horrible smell and concentrate again. I start to hear Jacob's heartbeat, and his masculine wolf smell. I follow it and I feel myself get off the boat. What's up with that? Then I'm in the warm tropical water, I slosh my feet around in it and keep walking. I stop, take off my shoes, and rest my feet in the sand. Wait a second. Sand, water? Where are we? "Okay you can stop, Nessie. Open your eyes."

I unlock my eyelids and gaze around me. We're on an island. It's beautiful. The sand is pure white, not a single cloud in the sky, and there's a house right in the middle that I can see over the palm trees. "Jake where are we?"

"Isle Esme. It's Carlisle's personal island that he dedicated to Esme for their love. Do you like it? It's also where you were conceived?"

"This is what Carlisle let you borrow? And what do you mean this is where I was conceived?" I ask through my amazement.

"Yes this is what I borrowed from him. About the conceived thing, silly, I mean this is where your dad knocked your mom up."

"Hey! Be nice!"

"Fine, let me rephrase that. This is where your mother discovered she was pregnant, with the most beautiful woman alive." I blush and run to give him a big bear hug. He lifts me up and carries me to the house. As we get inside I go straight for the kitchen. I immediately know where it is. I then recall the smell of fried chicken and my mother running for the bathroom to puke up her guts. Then my dad coming back and holding her in his arms, keeping her cool. How do I remember that? I was only just created. I take a deep breath and look in the cabinets. I pull out rosemary and basil and place them on the counter. I go for the fridge and look inside. Hah! Eggs, my mom loved them near the end of her human life. I laugh and grab chicken. As I'm preparing the chicken, Jacob comes up behind me and holds my shoulders. I turn around and begin to kiss him.

Then my butt starts to vibrate and I pause our kissing to grab my phone. I look at the caller i.d. and see it's my parents. I answer it. "Hello?"

_"Hi, sweetie. Happy anniversary!" _I put in on speaker.

"Thanks mom and dad. Say hi to Jake."

_"Hey Jake, you better be making my daughter feel like she's the world."_

"Don't worry Edward, I am."

_"Good. Well that's all we called about. Love you bye."_

"Bye, mom. Bye daddy." I hang up and go back to kissing Jacob. "Hold up let me get the chicken in the oven first." He nods and sits down at the table. I get the chicken finished and put it in the oven for 45 minutes. I walk over to Jacob, and sit on his lap. "Now where were we? Oh, that's right, I remember now." I pull his face close to mine and lock lips. My phone begins to vibrate again. I sigh and answer it. "Hello?"

_"Hey Nessie, it's Rosalie and Emmett."_

"Oh, hey guys."

_"We just called to tell you and Jacob happy anniversary."_ Emmett says in his deep, velvety voice.

"Thanks, but we're kind of busy right now."

_"Oops, sorry. We'll leave you two alone. Adios."_

"Bye-bye." I turn to Jake. "I'm so sorry, you know how family is."

"Yeah I do." He smiles and holds me tight and kisses the top of my head. I let off a shiver and lay my head of his shoulder. "Renesme? Do you realize how much I love hearing the fast beating of your heart at night?"

"No I don't. How much?"

"Bigger than the whole world. That's how much." I give him a peck on the cheek and tickle his neck. Again, my phone starts to vibrate. "Ugh, who is it now?"

"I don't know, just be nice." I answer my phone once again. "Hello?"

_"Hey Ness, it's Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. You're on speaker."_

"Hey everybody."

_"How's Isle Esme?" _Carlisle questions.

"Great, I love it."

_"Good, happy anniversary!" _Alice chimes in.

"Why thank you. Look we're still getting settled in, so we've got to go."

_"Okay. Bye, love you both."_

"Love you too." I put my phone on the table and go for a glass of water, just to get my mind off everything. Jacob comes up behind me and nuzzles my neck. "Jake stop it!"

"Why? Those bloodsuckers have interrupted us enough, let's get to business."

"Hey! Those 'bloodsuckers' are my family and I'm half of one."

"Then I'm forever sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course. How can I stay mad at you anyway? I love you too much." He lifts me up on the counter and I wrap my legs around his waist. We start to kiss and my hands go up to grasp as much of his hair as I can. I get that from my mom. I feel myself being lifted up. Jake carries me to the white room and plops me on the bed. He gets on top of me, and we begin to kiss passionately. We leave the chicken in the oven to burn until morning. We're just too busy to eat.


	4. The Next Few Days

**The Next Few Days**

I awake to the sun streaming in through the curtains. Sitting up, I stretch out and lay my hand against Jacob's face. He opens his eyes and smiles. Once I know he's completely awake I let my unique talent show him how much I enjoyed the night before. He grabs my hand and tells me, "I'm glad you had fun, I did too." He then picks me up and kisses both of my cheeks. I lick my lips, and go make breakfast. I make food for both of us, even though I won't be enjoying my food. When Jacob comes in, he goes right for the food and gulps it down. "This is good, love. Do you want to go swimming today?"

"Sure. Who doesn't love swimming?" I finish my food, and go watch the news. Jacob comes over and sits down next to me. I curl up against his extra warm chest. I start to get an upset stomach but ignore it. "Jake, let's go swimming." I walk to my suitcase and grab my blue polka dotted top and black swim shorts. I slip it on, and notice Jacob is already in his trunks. Darn it! He's just too sexy. I'm not worthy of him. We run out the door and race to the warm ocean. I get there first and splash around in the soothing water.

We do races to see how far we can go till we run out of breath. I went 45 miles out to sea, and Jacob went 47 miles. We are good. As we're swimming back to the crystal white beach I get a cramp in my stomach. "Ugh!" I shout as I sink to the bottom of the ocean.

"Nessie!" Jacob shouts as water fills my ears. I reach up my hand because that's all I'm able to do. Then I pass out.

I wake up in our bed with the smell of bacon in the air. Slowly, I sit up and look around. What happened? "Jake?" I ask in a normal tone, knowing he can hear me. As soon as the words are out of my mouth, he's in the room with food in his hands.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I think. How long was I asleep?" I question him.

"Only 5 days. You really hurt yourself."

"What did I do?"

"You must have gotten punctured by something in the water, that made this come over you."

"I don't know about that. Nothing touched me, I just got a huge cramp and curled up."

"That must have been a BIG cramp. Oh and here's your food."

I turn my nose up at it and say, " Jacob, I'm tired of human food. I want blood. Could you catch an animal for me?"

He grimaces, but nods. He gets up and goes hunting for his wife, me. That's so sweet. I lay back down and close my eyes. I feel so much better now. I don't know what came over me a few days ago. A few minutes later and Jacob comes back with a fresh cup of, I think, monkey blood. Yum, I haven't tried that yet. I take a sip and can tell it's fresh out of the body. Boy, it's good. I finish it off and I'm still hungry. I'm so hungry I take Jacob's bacon off his plate. I rip a huge piece of it off and swallow. Not as good as blood or Jacob's casserole, but it'll do. I swallow and look down at the rest of the bacon. It looks so slimy. Why did I eat this crap? Is there green mold on it? Then I feel vomit start to come up my throat and I rush to the bathroom. I make it to the toilet just in time.

"Are you okay, Ness?"

"No, that bacon was slimy and moldy. Why would I be okay?"

"That bacon was just fine. You're delusional."

"Weird, it made me so nauseated." I brush my teeth to remove the acidic taste. Cramps, puking, nausea what does this all mean? .....I think I have an idea. "Jake, could you leave? I need to go to the bathroom. In private."

"Sure I'll be waiting right outside." He walks out and shuts the door. I sit down on the cold tile and count backwards in my head. Hold up, did I make a mistake somewhere? That can't be true. I count again and get the same answer. I haven't had my period in five weeks. And that's before our we came here. But how is that possible? I search through my suitcase that my mom and Alice packed, because they knew where Jake and I were going. I keep looking and find a pregnancy test. Why did they put this in here? Well, maybe they did because my mom got pregnant here. But why would I? I'm still part vampire, I might not be able to even reproduce. But why would Jacob imprint on me if I wasn't able to? You know what, I'll take it just in case. I doubt that I am though. How could I be? We only messed around once during this trip, and I haven't gotten pregnant for a year, so why now?. Then again, my mom only did it once and got pregnant. No, we'll just have to see.

After five minutes I look at the test and see the haunting plus sign. I'm pregnant there's no denying it, I have all the symptoms. How's Jake going to react? I slowly open the door and go over to Jacob. "Hey, are you feeling better?" he asks.

"Yeah, but we need to talk."

"Why?"

"Something came up."

His eyes go wide and he sits down on the bed. "What is it Renesme?"

I grab his hands and take a deep breath. "Jake, I'm pregnant." I look up at him. He looks like he didn't process what I even said.

""What did you say?"

"I'm having a baby." He looks everywhere but at me. Finally he just looks at his hands, while thinking.

"I'm happy, I guess. But I'm wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"Well, how is the baby going to turn out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ness, our baby is going to be vampire, human, AND werewolf. A triple breed."

"Oh my gosh! I never thought of it that way. I was just scared I might not make it, like my mom almost didn't. What if it's a monster? Now I'm scared."

"Me too." We hold onto each other.

"I need to call Carlisle." I feel his head nod. I dial his number and wait for him to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Carlisle, it's me, Nessie."

_"Hi, sweetie. What's up?"_

"I'm pregnant."

_"What?!"_

"Yup, I'm having a baby."

_"You need to come home immediately! I've got to go. Leave today! You must come home!" _He hangs up and I put my phone away.

"Well what did he say?" Jacob asks.

"He says we need to come home right away." Carlisle sounded so panicked. This can't be good.


	5. Home Again

**Home Again **_(Since I only got two review ideas I'm going to combine them. Because I liked bits of each.)_

As Jacob and I were sailing back to Forks, I started noticing that my belly was poking out between my hips. It almost seemed like I could watch my stomach grow. Once I discovered that I was pregnant, I felt overjoyed. I didn't even think I wanted to be a mom. But I guess I did. The only problem is, is that Jacob hasn't spoken since I hung up with Carlisle. What's wrong with him? I make myself forget about it for the moment.

I go down to the lower deck. I plop onto the bed and get cozy. As I'm about to fall asleep, I feel something move around. I gasp and pull up the sheets. Nothing's there. What was... there it is again! I glance down and see my skin getting bumps and then disappearing. My baby is moving. My baby, Jacob's baby, our baby. I've never felt this way before. Like I actually have meaning in life. I enjoy having that feeling. Cradling my baby, I lay back down. Giving a shiver I stretch out and go to sleep.

The next thing I know I'm waking up in our house. When did we get home? Forget it, I'm just glad I'm off that boat. I was starting to feel sick. "Nessie? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Nothing, we just need to head over to the Cullen's place."

"Right, I forgot." I hop out of bed and slip my clothes back on. Jacob must have put my pajamas on for me. How sweet. I lurch forward and run for the bathroom. I manage to get there in plenty of time, since I have super speed. But about 3 seconds later I hacked up my guts. "Ugh, that hurt." I feel Jake's warm hands trail down my neck. I purr like a cat and wash my mouth. I wrap my arms around him and he carries me to my family's house. He slowly opens the door, glances down at my stomach, and growls. What the heck was that for?

"Carlisle! We're here." As soon as those words are out of Jacob's lips the whole family is right in front of us.

"Good, come into my office," Carlisle murmurs. Jacob puts me down and at human speed we inch up the stairs. We enter his office and look around. What happened to his desk, computer, and books? The only thing that's the same is the photos on the wall. The one with the Volturi haunts me. I still remember them coming and trying to kill my whole family, including the Denali's. I hate Jane the most. She wanted my mom to die, and that's going too far. I take a huge breath and come back to the present. I take another look around. There's a hospital bed in the corner, surgical tools, a ultrasound machine, and numb medicine. Why is it all here?

As I trail my hand along the cold metal, I hear my parent's footsteps. They come into the room. I turn around and smile at them. They give a hesitant smile in return. Both of them look to Carlisle. So I look too. His eyes move between us. Finally he says, "Nessie, please lay down on the bed." I look at him in wonder, but do as told. Jacob comes over and holds my hand. I squeeze and watch Carlisle move toward the ultrasound. He drags it over and places it to the side of the bed. Carlisle squeezes the cold gel like substance on my belly and rubs it around. He then places the paddle on it and the machine hums to life. He moves it around while looking at the screen. "Hm, just as I suspected."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The child doesn't appear on the screen. Just like you Renesme."

"Why's that?"

"Something to do with the vampire in it. The baby seems to be able to form a thick cocoon around itself. Almost to protect itself from danger."

"Is that bad?"

"Maybe, it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Well it could be good because fluids in your body could harm the baby. What's bad is that we don't know what's been created. It could be a total monster."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"I'll let you and Jacob decide what you want to do. I'll leave you alone." He silently leaves the room. Now it's only Dad, Mom, Jacob, and I.

"Well I know I want to do. I want to keep it."

"Are you crazy? We have to get rid of it." Jacob tells me.

"No, it's our baby. It could be wonderful. Plus it's a living breathing child and I love it."

"Well I don't! We HAVE to get rid of it immediately. It's a monster."

"No it isn't! It's a baby."

"Hah! That is not a baby. A baby is a half breed like you or a HUMAN. Not a triple breed like this, this thing!"

"It's not a 'thing'! It's my baby, your baby, our baby."

"It is not my baby. That is a creature from another universe!"

I start hyperventilating and I'm thinking of something to yell at him. That's when my dad intervenes. "Jacob, please listen. Give it a chance, I gave Bella a chance when she was expecting Nessie. And she turned out to be a perfect angel."

"Yeah but you only gave it a chance because you were madly in love with Bella."

"And you're not in love with Ness?"

"Of course I am, but I didn't have a choice."

"What do mean you didn't have choice?!" I shout at Jacob.

"I didn't choose to fall in love with you, it was the imprinting."

"Fine you didn't choose but I did! I could've chosen that other half breed what's his name. You remember I did date him for awhile. But I fell in love with you. And you CHOSE to marry me. You didn't have too. I can't believe you'd bring that up. You suck Jacob BLACK!" I say with disgust. "But just to let you know, I'm CHOOSING to keep this baby. It's in my stomach and I'll do what I want with my body! It's my CHOICE!"

"Nessie I didn't mean it like that." He tries to give me a comforting hug, but I push him away. "Nessie! Stop acting like a child!"

"A child?! I don't think so!"

"Stop now, I'm getting too angry."

"I don't care if you phase! I'm half vampire remember? Made of stone, so bring it on! You big fat jerk!" His eyes go wide, but I don't care. I'm just too furious to think things through.

"We are getting rid of this monster." Jake says calmly.

That was the last straw. "No we aren't! I'm keeping it! And I never EVER want to see your ugly face again!" I get up and rush out of the room. I speed by all my family members, leaving them gaping openly as I passed. I run outside and go straight for the forest. No one tries to stop me so I keep running, never stopping for 6 hours. I reach Canada and still keep going. I'm never coming back. At least not while I'm pregnant. I hate Jacob Black!

**(How'd you like it? Shocking huh? Please review!)**


	6. Lost, Cold, and Very Pregnant

**Lost, Cold, and Very Pregnant**

Well it's been four weeks, three days, and six hours since I ran away from Jake and my family. I miss my vampire family, but I refuse to go back because Jacob Black will be there. When I do go back, I'm so getting a divorce. Do I want a divorce? I think I still love him, but he just brought this huge guilt trip on me when he said he didn't have a choice. Like I meant for him to imprint on me. I was just a baby! Brr! I'm so freaking cold! Why did I run to Canada? I could've gone anywhere in the world, but I choose someplace super cold. I'm so stupid.

My mom was right about mixed breed babies growing mega fast. I've been pregnant four weeks, and I look like I'm nine months in. I can't even remember where I am in Canada. How do I get home? I'm so weak and hungry. Every time I try to hunt for food they hear me coming because I'm huge. This child is sucking the life out of me. I used to have glorious, smooth, perfect skin. Now I'm just wrinkly, pale, skin and bones. I can see my hips sticking out of my sides! I look like a starving, bloated, and pregnant woman. I would go get human food, but I'm so hungry that I might end up eating a human instead. And I've been taught that that's murder. Especially since I'm half human myself.

I'm scared Jacob might be right about the baby. About it being a monster I mean. I think this because well, my stomach is jagged, not perfectly round. I look down at my fingers, they're purple! I lay my head down and can hear my pulse racing faster than ever. I'm laying on the forest floor which is covered in frosty white snow. My teeth begin to chatter as my baby squirms around in my womb. All of a sudden a horrible pain hits me in my spine. I screech in pain and go into fetal position. I want my mommy! I start to cry and as the tears dribble down my face they immediately freeze. I grab my frozen tears and throw them on the ground. I want to go home. But where is home? I've lost my sense of direction, I'm starving, and my baby is bruising my body. I feel like a little kid again. Cold, lost, and very pregnant. Well the pregnant part isn't like a kid but whatever. I want my Jakey poo! I give one more shiver and fall asleep.

As I awake, I have a blanket of snow on my body. I cradle my stomach and begin to crawl home. Wherever that is. I'm so weak, I can't even stand up straight. I keep going even when my hair becomes icicles. I think I've managed to at least reenter the United States. I shake my arms to keep the blood flowing and take a breath. My mini me kicks me, a bit to hard. I squeal and see the beginning of a bruise. Great another one to add to my collection. I manage to travel another thirty miles and collapse. I can't get up. I thought I was supposed to have vampire strength, I guess my human part of me was taking over.

I curl up my toes and just stay there. Not bothering to move. A few minutes later and I hear a sniffing noise. I glance up and see a wolf. Is it Jake? "Jake?" I squeak out. The wolf looks up, leans its head to the side, and dashes away. I guess it wasn't him. It looked to small anyway. I breath in and grab my stomach. My baby is giving me bruises everywhere. I look like I have purplish blue skin. I rest my eyes and hear a scurrying of feet. All of a sudden they stop, right in front of me it seems. I raise my head an inch above the ground and see a big black wolf staring down at me. "S-s-sam?" I stutter out. The wolf huffs out a warm breath. I reach up and grab a handful of warm fuzzy fur. The wolf takes a step back with shock. I release my grip and wrap my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. When did it start snowing again?

Right after I ignore the wolf who was still standing there, it nudges my arm with its muzzle. "What do you want? I just want to go home, not be pestered by a wolf!" As I finish talking to the majestic wolf my child shatters one of my ribs. I curl over and hyperventilate. As I'm managing to get my breath back the wolf gently picks me up with its teeth, and slides me onto its back. This wolf was bigger than ordinary wolves. Is it Sam? I hope so, I want to go home and be warm. And drink some blood. I lay my head down near its neck and stay that way the rest of the trip. Where are we going? I give a shudder of pain and the wolf looks up at me. "I'm fine, don't worry. It's just the baby kicking." He gives a slight nod and goes back to running to wherever he's going. I fall asleep and don't wake up until he stops moving.

I look up and see we're in front of a house. I think I recognize the place, but I'm not sure. I'm just so out of it because of my starvation and coldness. I slowly crawl off the wolf's back and sit in the snow. I just can't move. I'm too darn weak. I hear a rustling noise behind me and I look back. There's Sam looking down at me. It was Sam! "Did you just phase? Were you the wolf?"

"Yes to both. When I first saw you I wasn't sure it was you Nessie. All you were was skin, no muscle or anything. I thought you were dead. Jacob has been worried sick."

"If he was so worried then why didn't he come looking for me?"

"He did. We all did, but once the first snow fell we lost your scent."

"Oh."

"Why are you so weak looking?"

"I haven't eaten anything since I ran."

"Why not?"

"My baby kept growing and when I tried to hunt they could hear me coming. I was too heavy."

"I see. Come with me. I'll take you inside where you'll be safe."

"I can't move. I've lost all my muscle. It's going to my child, to keep it strong. I-I-I'm so hungry." As soon as I say that I collapse on the ground and shut my eyes.

"RENESME!" I feel Sam's strong warm arms lift me up and run inside. "Carlisle! Jacob! Come down here right this instant!" I hear thumping feet run down the stairs and stop near Sam.

"What is this Sam?"

"It's Nessie, she's starving and cold. She can't even lift her head."

"NESSIE!" I hear Jacob shout. I wiggle my fingers to let him know I'm okay. He snatches them in his hands and just as quickly lets go. "Your fingers, they're so cold. And if I say cold then they're are freezing. Honey, why did you run away?"

"You gave me a guilt trip. It made me feel like you hated me for coming into being."

"Oh that's not what I meant. I'm sorry I even brought it up. I love you, and always will."

"Well you're going to have to prove it to me. I'm still sore about it."

"Guys, shouldn't we get her to a bed?" Sam interrupts.

"Right. Please follow me," Carlisle says. We follow him to my parent's room and Sam lays me on the bed. "We need more blankets for her. Nessie are you hungry?"

"Starving." He nods and rushes down the stairs. Three seconds later he's back up here and has a cup of warm deer blood. I take it and swallow it down greedily. "Thank you. Could you get me some new clothes. I've been wearing these for weeks."

"Of course dear." He snatches some of my mom's clothes and brings them to me. Carlisle lifts my shirt up and everyone gasps. "Just like your mom. Bruised to the extreme. Is anything else wrong?"

"I think my baby shattered one my ribs." He goes to feel for it, and while he is I feel a ripping sensation go across my abdomen. I scream at the top of my lungs and arch my back.

"Carlisle what's going on?!" Jake yells.

"The child is ripping her skin apart. It's ready to come out, time to give birth." He replies calmly. I clench my hands into fists and scream again. I look at my stomach and see blood trickling down the sides. Another rip goes across my torso and then I faint.


	7. UhOh

**Uh-Oh**

After a long, painful, and VERY bloody birth my body finally started to heal itself. I haven't even seen my daughter yet. Yes, it's a girl. Jacob keeps telling me that she's the most beautiful thing he's laid eyes on, aside from me. I haven't seen her yet because my body was taking a long time to heal and I was losing major blood. So, Carlisle was putting blood in my veins while he was stitching up my stomach. Once my stomach healed itself the stitches just popped up.

I sit up and take a sip out of my mega large cup of blood. I wipe the tears off my face as my skin returns to being rock hard. "Jake, can you bring her in now?" I ask in my wind chime voice. I hear Jacob's big heavy footsteps inch toward my bed. He was holding something behind his back. Our little girl, I assume. I smile and hold my arms out.

"Fine but don't take too long, she's hungry and we haven't figured out what she eats yet."

"She probably wants blood. Have you tried that?"

"No, I thought it was too disgusting."

"It is not! It's quite delicious and nutritious. Stop gagging Jacob!" I laugh and wiggle my arms to let him know I'm waiting.

"Here she is." He slowly pulls his arms out in front of him. As soon as she's in full view I gasp at the sight of her. She an angel. Jake places her in my strong grip and I pull her close to my chest. I nuzzle the top of her head while stroking her tummy. She looks like new born. That's a human trait, she's not growing super fast. I'm glad I'll see her growing up at a normal pace. She opens her eyes and looks up at me. I gasp and put my hand up to my face. Her eyes, they're crimson red! That's vampire for you. I lift her up and bring her close to my nose. Very sweet smelling with a slight ting of dog. Aside from the dog, she smells exactly like my vampire family. I limply hold her wrist and feel her speeding pulse.

"Have you named her yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you, so we could decide together."

"Thanks." I twirl my finger around our child's jet black cork screw curls. Curls like me, black hair like Jake. She giggles and a bright red blush rushes up to her face. There's the human in her again. "I think we should name her Madison Chelsea Black. Does that sound good to you? Maddie for short."

"I love it. You know what? I still haven't seen any werewolf in her."

"Maybe it won't appear until she's a teenager. Like what happened to you."

"Maybe." Right as he finishes saying that, a piercing scream escapes Maddie's mouth. My eyes go wide and look down at her. As soon as I glance down she changes right before my eyes. Her skin starts to crack like a stone being broken into pieces, through the cracks bits up fur begin to appear, and she phases into a little baby wolf cub. The only thing that stays the same are her fiery red eyes. After I get over my fear and shock, I take a closer look at Maddie. "There's the wolf in her! You go baby. That's your daddy in you!"

"Jacob this isn't good. She's too young."

"Think she my have phased because after she FINALLY enters the world, there are eight and a half vampires in the room. It does trigger the wolf gene."

"Yeah but she has to get angry to phase."

"She might have because she was hungry."

"Oh yeah. Well then let's give her something to eat. I don't want my baby being a wolf this young."

"Fine I'll get some baby food."

"Haven't you tried that?" I ask while stroking Maddie's soft fuzzy white fur.

"Yeah and she spit it out."

"Then why give it to her?"

"Because that's all we have."

"I just said give her blood."

"But it's gross."

"No it isn't, give it to her now!" He sighs and grabs my jug off the counter and puts it up to Maddie's nose. She sniffs it. All of a sudden she licks her lips and start chugging it down. Once the cup was empty, Maddie curls up on my lap and falls asleep. As she's sleeping she begins to slowly go back to her humanish form. She sleeps, that's human. I hold her to me and start rubbing her back.

"Hey Nessie? I'm going to tell the pack the good news. I'll be a little bit."

"Okay that's fine. I guess I'll take a little nap."

"Good. Love you." He gives me a quick peck on the lips and leaves the house. I get comfortable and close my eyes. Right away I fall into a deep sleep.

The next thing I know, I'm hearing muffled voices coming from downstairs. I concentrate on them and can make out the words. "When can we see her Jake?"

"Once Nessie wakes up, Paul."

"How long is that going to be?"

"Embry, I already told you, I don't know."

"Man, she sleeps a long time."

"Yes I know Jared."

"Guys just be patient. Give Jake some space."

"Thanks Seth." I smile and sit up a little straighter.

"Jacob? I'm awake."

"WHAT?"

"I'm awake," I say a little louder.

"OH."

"But Maddie isn't."

"Oops sorry." I hear quite a few sets of feet marching up the stairs. "Dudes, I'm going in first you have to wait a little bit."

"Are you serious?" Paul complained.

"Yes I am." I notice Paul huff and stomp his foot. I giggle and stretch my body. Jacob comes in and comes over to me. "Hey lover, is she awake yet?"

"No, but why don't you let them in anyway. Just tell them to be quiet."

"Good idea." Jacob walks back to the door and begins to speak. "Okay people, Maddie is still asleep so shut up."

"Whatever," Jared mumbles. One by one they come in and admire Jake and I's little girl. Some lightly tickle her and others just kiss her on the head. As Paul was coming in she woke up and began to crawl around on the bed. Slowly. Just like a human. I'm glad she doesn't have super speed, she already has mega strength. I know this because she just broke Paul's thumb with her tiny hand.

At last it was Seth's turn to come in. He backwards because he's laughing at Paul's teary face. I still couldn't believe he started crying. I thought he was tough. Maddie was putting her tiny hands to my face when Seth turned around. "Hey Ness, where's the little bugger?"

"Right here Seth." I lift Maddie and turn her around.

I watch as Seth's eyes go wide. "Woah."

"Yeah I know, she's the most beautiful thing ever."

"No that's not it."

"What is it then?"

"Jacob, Renesme, don't get mad but I think I just imprinted on your daughter."

"WHAT?!" I screech.

"Hon, he can't help it. Just calm down and breathe. Think about it, it's not too bad. We'll know she's in good hands."

"Yeah I guess so. Sorry about that Seth."

"No problem. Wow, I never knew it would be this strong of a feeling. It's like she's the only thing holding me down on earth."

"That's how I felt when I saw Nessie the first time."

"Cool, Jake. Maddie she's just so..... perfect. Hi, Mag Pie." He says to Maddie.

"Mag Pie?!" I question him.

"Yeah you like it? I think it's cute. Mag Pie, hi there."

"Like it? I hate it! It sounds like you're calling my daughter a pie made of mud! How dare you!" I stand up and lean into his face.

"It doesn't sound like that. It's cute. Mag Pie isn't bad."

"Stop saying it! First you imprint on my daughter when I haven't even known her eight hours, then you give her a hideous nickname! You jerk!"

"Nessie, calm down," he replies.

"Don't tell ME to calm down!" Then I lost it. Just like my mom, I got WAY to furious. I lunged for his throat and attacked.

**(What do you think? Please review.)**


	8. Getting Adjusted

**Getting Adjusted**

Well I feel really bad about Seth. I so overreacted. Let me just give you a brief description of what happened. So, I lunged for his throat but I tripped, so instead my claws scraped across his chest. That didn't stop me though, after that I got up, grabbed his leg, and pulled him to the ground. That made him crack his head. Once he was on the ground I purposely broke his arm and put it to my mouth. I don't know exactly why I did it, but I sunk my teeth into his skin and started sucking up his blood. Since I did that Jacob had to literally pry me off of him finger by finger. After I was off him and I got my head back on and felt so guilty about what I did to Seth. I kept apologizing to him while Carlisle was wrapping him up.

But all he kept saying was, "Don't worry about it Nessie. I would've done the same thing if it was my daughter. Anyway it's not like it's the first time I've been injured by someone in the Cullen family. Remember I intervened when your mom was going for Jake and she injured me? So it's nothing."

"But I tried to suck all your blood up!"

"You weren't thinking. It's okay, just let it go. I'm not mad."

"Fine, but I'm still sorry."

"Okay, but I'm not forgiving you because there's nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong."

"Whatever." He laughs and I rush over and give him a big hug. I'm so glad that he's not mad. I turn around and Jacob was gone. "Where'd my husband go?"

''Probably left to phase and run off some excess energy."

"Maybe, but he usually tells me."

"True you are his wife. I don't know, he might have gone to the bathroom. You never know."

"Yeah." I go around the couch and sit down. I turn on the t.v. and flick through the channels. I stop on Tyler Perry's Meet the Browns. I love that show. I get comfortable and cradle Maddie. I glance down and realize I should maybe let Seth hold her, since she is his imprint. But only for a little bit. "Seth, do you want to hold Maddie?"

"Sure, on one condition."

"What?"

"You allow me to call her Mag Pie."

"But it's sounds so nasty."

"I don't care."

"Fine. Here." I hand him Maddie and glare at the television set. Three minutes later and I hear Jacob come into the room. "Hey honey where were you?"

"In the bathroom. Why?"

"Just wondering, you left so suddenly."

"It was an emergency."

"Yeah I figured." He comes over and sits down next to me. Slyly he puts his arm around my shoulders. "You don't have to be sneaky. I'll allow you to do that whenever you want. You're my husband."

"I know, but it's more fun this way." I laugh and lay my head on him. Once we're relaxed and comfortable we watch a marathon of Meet the Browns. This is the way life should be.

**One month later**

**

* * *

**

Well I sure was wrong about Maddie growing at human speed. She already looks like a two year old. She's growing even faster than I did. I don't what it is about imprinting but once Seth did, it was like Maddie was always with him. She will follow him everywhere, even down to the mud pit. I don't how Seth found that place, but Maddie loves it. Thankfully tonight she's spending the night with him. Jacob and I haven't had any alone time since our anniversary. Right now we're driving Maddie down to his house. She's giggling and jumping up on the seat with energy. "Maddie! Sit down." I say to her.

"No! I not Maddie, I Mag Pie."

"To me you are Maddie. So sit down MADDIE."

"Okay, sorry."

"Oh honey, you're so cute." She blushes and gives my neck a squeeze. "I love you too." I pat her hand and she releases her grip. I hear her plop down in her booster seat and get buckled. She yawns and goes to sleep. I glance back and see her smiling face. "Jake our daughter is so adorable isn't she?"

"Yep, and she grows so fast."

"I know I don't really like that."

"Why?"

"I don't get to see her grow up normally and it makes me sad."

"It's okay." He rubs my thigh and leans back in the car seat. I stop the car and get out. I open the back door and unbuckle Maddie. I pick her up and carry her to Seth's door. Lightly as possible I knock on the door and as soon as my hand is back at my side, Seth was standing there with the door wide open.

"Hey Nessie, what's up?"

"Nothing. Here's Maddie."

"Thanks." He grabs her with his super hot hands and she wakes up. She looks into his eyes and smiles. "Hi, my little Mag Pie."

"Uncie Sef!" She wraps her little arms around his neck and gives him a wet kiss. I laugh and wave good-bye. As I hop in the car I notice Jacob looking at me seductively.

I give him a quizzical look. "Jake is something wrong?"

"No, it's just we're finally alone. Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"It means there won't be a little girl running into our room in the middle of the night."

"I didn't realize that."

"So you know what we could do?"

"I think so." I take a closer look at him and see he's unbuckled. "Um... shouldn't you get buckled?"

"Why? It means I couldn't do this." Then he slowly crawls toward me and kisses my lips while his hand runs up and down my thigh. I giggle and get hot, but push him away. "What was that for?"

"Just wait 'till we get home. K?"

"Fine." He pulls back and gets adjusted. I sigh and start the car. It takes about three minutes to get home, and as soon as we're there Jacob is immediately on my side of the car. I shake my head and pull open my door. Once one foot was out, I was in Jake's arms and being carried inside. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and kiss his lips passionately. Quickly he goes up the stairs and throws me on the bed. The oxygen in my body escapes me but then a few seconds later it comes back. But by then Jacob was right on top of me, kissing every visible part of my body. Both of us enjoying the time we have alone, we end up falling asleep.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up to my father's face. "Edward what's wrong?" Jacob asks groggily.

"Yeah Dad, what's the problem?"

"I'm sorry for interrrupting, but something horrible has happened," Dad replies.

"What is it Dad?"

"The Volturi are coming."


	9. Not Again

**Not Again**

"What do you mean the Volturi are coming?!" I shout at my father.

"News must have traveled and they heard of your child being a triple breed."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The Volturi have wanted to kill off our family since they discovered how many talented vampires we have. This is just one excuse that's reasonable enough to travel out for. They want to kill us, but keep Alice, your mom, me, most likely you, and Maddie if she has any powers."

"But why?"

"Because they want us to join them to make their clan stronger, and defeat anyone who could put up a fight. That would be us."

"We have to get away."

"We can't, they have trackers, they'll find us."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Fight."

"Daddy, I don't want to fight. I'm not a fighter."

"I know, a lot us aren't. Spend as much time with your family before they come. Any one of us could die as soon as they get here. It might be the last time you'll ever be one whole family." A tear rolls down my smooth cheek as I hiccup. I hold onto Jacob and tell my dad to leave and that I'll be over later. As he leaves I crawl under my blankets and bury my face in my feather pillow. I explode into tears. I feel Jacob's burning hot hand on the middle of my back.

"Jake we've wasted too much time away from Maddie."

"Honey, it was one night."

"A night we selfishly used to mess around with each other."

"We weren't messing around."

"Yes we were."

"No, we were making love, because we love each other and are married. Messing around is for people who don't really care about each other."

"I guess you're right, but Maddie should have been in the other room sleeping. She's our daughter."

"She was spending the night with Seth, she is his imprint. And since she is, he will not let anything at all harm her, he'd rather die than see her in pain."

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'm just so scared. What if we die and they take her away?"

"We won't think about that." I nod my head and stretch out. As I'm flexing my toes and rumble goes through my stomach and I dash for the bathroom. Thankfully, I manage to get to the toilet and puke before Maddie came walking through the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! I home!" I hear her shout through the floors. I clean my mouth and come downstairs. She jumps in my arms and wraps her arms around my neck. A bit too hard. I manage to loosen her grip and give her a kiss on the forehead. She blushes and reaches around me to her dad, Jacob. He takes her from me and presses her to his warm chest. Pressing her cheek up against him, she murmurs the word warm and falls asleep. I smile and look to Seth.

"Thanks for bringing her back safely."

"What do you mean?" Seth asks.

"You haven't heard?"

"No, what's up?"

"The Volturi are coming."

"What?! Why?"

"They heard about Maddie. They're coming to destroy us."

"But they can't, not Mag Pie! And you guys too!"

"We can't do anything about it. We're just as scared as you are."

"I'm not scared, I'm mad. Especially since I just discovered something about Mag Pie."

"Discovered what?"

"You don't know? I thought she would've showed you first."

"Seth! What are you talking about!?"

"Nessie, Jake, your daughter is really special. She has telepathy."

"Like her grandpa?"

"No, he can only read minds. Mag Pie can read them and talk right back to them without speaking. She may be even able to control them if she desires."

"That's wonderful!"

"How? The Volturi will take her away."

"Maybe not. She may be able to persuade them to forget we even exist and make them go home. No one will have to fight."

"That is great. I never thought of it that way."

"Okay well thanks Seth. Jacob and I are going to have to talk this over alone. See you later."

"Bye." Then, he walks out the door. Jacob takes Maddie up to her room and puts her to bed, seeing as she fell back to sleep. How late was she up? When he comes back down we go over to the family room and sit down on our black leather sofa. I rub my hand against the smooth leather while thinking everything over. I lean on Jacob for strength and hold my stomach. Why does it hurt so much? Jake takes my hands in his and rubs them therapeutically. As soon as I begin to relax, my stomach revolts against me. I lurch up and run to the bathroom. Vomiting up nothing but liquid since I hadn't eaten anything yet, I clean up and have the aftertaste of acid in my mouth. I snatch a piece of mint gum from Jacob and begin to chew.

"Is something wrong, Nessie?"

"I don't know. My stomach's just acting up."

"I don't think that's true. This seems all too familiar."

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't we head over to Carlisle's place. Maybe he'll know what's wrong."

"What about Maddie?"

"We'll take her with us, of course."

"Fine. I'm really hot." After stating that, I feel the sweat collecting on my forehead. I wipe it away, and go get Maddie. Once I have her, we run over to my grandpa's place. As we reach the door, it swings open and Rosalie is standing there.

"Edward, said you were coming. I guess you've heard about the Volturi."

"Yes, we have. There's another problem though that we must speak to Carlisle about," Jacob murmurs.

"Oh, he's in his office. Come with me." We follow Rosalie up the stairs to Carlisle's office door. She lightly knocks and we hear a faint come in from inside. She opens the door and leads up through. As soon as we're in she shuts the door, giving us some privacy. I hear her walk back down the stairs.

"Jake, Nessie, wonderful seeing you here. What seems to be the problem?"

"Nessie here keeps vomiting and breaking out in sweats. It may be stress but I'm not so sure."

"Hmm, it could be stress like you said, but with the way she looks, I don't think so."

"How do I look?" I ask.

"Bloated, glowing, and you have swollen feet."

"Huh, I didn't notice."

"Come with me." He takes me into another room and does his doctory stuff. While he working on me I hear Jacob mumbling to Maddie how everything is going to be fine and there's nothing to worry about. I hear Maddie sniffle and say she wants her mommy. My heart swells up with love as I keep listening. But there's nothing more. All of a sudden Carlisle stop and mumbles the words: just as I thought. He then walks over to the door and motions for Jacob to come in. Once he was in, Carlisle leans over to us and whispers what's wrong with me. I gasp and bury my face in my hands. Somehow the feeling of happiness seemed to elude me. I look at my hands and the tears start coming.

"Why now?" I ask to nobody in general.

"Don't worry, we'll get through it. Nothing can stop us, not even this," Jacob says to encourage me.

"But what about the Volturi?"

"We'll figure that out when the times comes. Let's just do what your dad said and spend time together as a family."

"Okay." I hug Jacob and Maddie while the tears keep coming. Maddie's tiny hand gently wipes my tears off my face. With her mind she says, _Don't worry Mommy, everything will be okay. Daddy said so._ I grab her hand and nod my head. What a great way to end a horrible day. Not only are the Volturi coming to kill us, but now I'm having another baby.

**(Please review)**


	10. Coming of the Dreaded Day

**Coming of the Dreaded Day**

Well it's been four weeks, and the Volturi haven't come yet. But Alice is sensing that day is soon to come. I'm so scared. Maddie has an extraordinary talent that they'll want, and so do I. Plus, I'm pregnant again, and the day of my child's birth is coming up. If it's a fast pregnancy like Maddie's I have about three days until it's time to give birth. And that's not good. What if they take my child? I shake my head of the dreaded thoughts and tuck Maddie in her bed. Once she's asleep I quietly leave her room and slink back to mine. As I open the door I see Jacob laying there already asleep. I smile and slowly crawl into bed. Jacob moves around and opens his eyes. "Hey Nessie, how you feeling?"

"Fine, just in a little pain from my stomach still growing way to quick. But that's it."

"Well that's good, I think."

"It is, don't worry."

"I'm not worrying, you are. I'm prepared for battle, everyone is but you."

"I can't help it! Hello, I'm pregnant!"

"I didn't say it was bad! Gosh, just go to bed." He rolls back over, his back facing me. I sniffle and get comfortable. I hate being so hormonal, it gets Jake and I into so many fights. As I fall asleep I have a horrible dream. _I give birth to a beautiful baby boy. But the Volturi are there waiting. As soon as my son is awake and in my arms the Volturi snatch him up and leave. I go after them but they are already gone. They have moved away, out of Volterra, know one knows where there are. I've lost my son forever. Fifteen years later and Alice has a vision of the Volturi coming. But there are more of them. As they reach us we prepare for battle. They have many more powerful vampires. Right away four of our family fall to the ground in personal fires, including my daughter Maddie. I gasp and look to the Volturi, a dark skinned teenage boy is concentrating and creating the fires. I rush for him but end up freezing in the air as I leapt for him. Who did that? A gorgeous girl walks up and faces me, the boy walks towards her and wraps his arms around her waist. But they don't do anything painful to me, instead the girl uses her powers and turns me around. I see my family being killed right before my eyes, the next thing I know everyone but my parents and Jacob are dead. Slowly Jane goes for my father, suddenly he's screaming with pain as they rips him apart. She throws him in the fire piece by piece. I'll never see him again. My mother then lunges for Jane and rips her into chunks and gets rid of her. That makes Alec furious and he goes for her, but my mom was to quick and avoided him. Sadly, two other vampires were behind her and held her down. Alec got to rip her apart with revenge. Then everyone turned toward Jacob. I tried to scream but my mouth was frozen shut. Easily they grab him and pierce his heart. He crumples to the ground and his eyes roll back into his head. A tears slides down my cheek as the girl turns me back around. Aro walks up to me and smiles. _

_"Hello Nessie. You look wonderful today. I'm sorry we had to kill your family, especially your mother. Such a shame, a waste of a wonderful talent. Anyway we saved you because we're giving you a chance to join us. But before you decide let me introduce you to someone. Meet Daniel," He motions to the dark skinned boy. "Daniel here is very special. He's not a full vampire but he has the wonderful talent of making fires appear wherever he wants. Anyway why I want you to know him personally is because he's your son. The one we took when he was born. Yes, that's the one." My eyes go wide, he killed my family and his. "And this lovely lady here is Daniel's beautiful fiance, another triple breed. You know Leah right? The female werewolf, well she foolishly fell in love with Demetri here and had a child with him._.. I rustle awake to scared to finish the dream. I shudder, hoping that it doesn't really happen when they come to destroy us. A tears travels down my cheek as I go back to sleep. Sadly, my dream continues. _well when she gave birth, Demetri took the baby and hid Leah. She's actually in Africa right now with Demetri since he sadly fell in love with her too. But his daughter, Karri, is the one who's is holding you frozen in the air. So, if you __want to know your son and love him join us," Aro finishes._

_"Why would I do that?" I turn to Daniel. "You killed your sister you monster! I will never join!"_

_"Oh what a shame, but since you won't join we'll have to kill you. Daniel would you like the pleasure?" Aro asks him. Daniel looks to him and nods. Both him and Karri inch forward. I feel heat creeping up my legs and I begin to scream. _That's when I awoke, not able to go to sleep again. I lay curled in the fetal position scared of what's to come. Slowly I begin to cry not able to hold it in anymore. Please don't let my son turn into a monster. But what if he does? They can't take him away, if my dream is a premonition, we must prevent it. I cough and Jacob wakes up.

"Nessie, is something wrong?" he questions me.

"Oh Jacob, I just had a horrible dream. It was way too realistic. I can't bare to go back to sleep, I'm so scared."

"It was just a dream. Don't worry about it."

"But it was so vivid."

"Don't think about it. Just relax and breathe. It'll be okay, I know it."

"Okay, thanks I needed that. I love you."

"I love you too." As we finish our conversation the sun begins to rise. We both get out of bed and prepare breakfast for Maddie. Once I finish plating her eggs I hear her walking down the stairs. "Good morning Maddie."

"Morning Daddy. Yum the eggs look really good Mommy."

"They better be, I made them with love."

"They are yummy. Thank you. But I wish it was blood," she mumbles.

"Hey, you know what I said. Blood every other day and you had it yesterday. So, today is human food. Now hurry up and finish, we're going for a walk in the forest."

"Yay!" I laugh and walk over to Jake. I kiss him on the cheek and wait for Maddie to finish. Finally she's done and ready to go. Holding hands we walk to the back door. We take our favorite trail up into the woods. Once we're there Maddie phases into a wolf cub and trots in front of us. Jacob stays human, enjoying the time with me. As Maddie turns back into her humanish self I hear Seth running towards us. All of us turn to him with fright.

"Seth what's wrong?" Jacob asks.

"The Volturi, they're here!"

"What?! Take Maddie and run for help! Nessie and I will fight them off as long as we can."

"Jake! I can't I'm too slow!" I shout at him.

"You can do it sweetie! You just have to believe."

"I hope you're right." In the corner of my eye I see Seth run off with my daughter. Seth, you better protect her, I think to myself. I turn my head slightly to the left and see the Volturi coming up the hill. They're here. As I get in my battle stance a ripping pain goes through my torso. I'm going into labor! I fall to the ground in pain. It's just like my dream! They're going to take my child!

**(Please Review)**


	11. NO!

**NO!**

As I curl over in pain, I can hear the whispering of the Volturi. Struggling, I manage to make myself lie on my back. That's when I noticed Jacob leaning over me with a concerned look on his face. "What are you doing Jake?!" I gasp, "You have to fight off the Volturi!"

"No! I'm not going to let my wife suffer in pain without me being by her side."

"That's sweet but do as I say."

"Nope, sorry but I'm not leaving."

"Ugh, fine." I scream and see blood trickling down my sides. Starting to hyperventilate, I grip Jacob and break skin. He pulls back and sucks on his hands. "Sorry." He smiles and holds me to him. Sadly I have to push him away because another rip inches up my abdomen. Falling on my side in the fetal position, I start to cry silently. Oddly, I feel a crawling sensation coming up between the cracks in my skin. I look at my stomach and see fingers poking out. I get nauseated and puke up my guts at my side. Jacob jumps back and turns away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't look at it. It's too gross."

"I know, I can't stand it myself." I reply. Then a blood curdling scream escapes me as a whole head pops out. This is just too disgusting! What was I thinking having another kid? I turn my head to the side and see the Volturi coming closer. "Jake! The Volturi they're coming."

"I know, but they won't get too close. I can see the disgusted looks on their faces from here." My back arches on it's own accord and I yelp in pain. Glancing down I notice more blood spilling out of my body as my child pushes itself out even more. Now my baby's whole torso is out.

"Jacob, please just grab our baby and pull it out the rest of the way. I'm begging you."

"Fine, I don't want you to suffer anymore anyway. But don't laugh because I'll be gagging big time."

"I don't care, just take it out!" I look to his face to calm myself down. He looks at me quickly before going for our baby. Slowly he reaches his arms out and grip the baby's side. The blood oozes down his hands as he tightens his grip. With a look of pure disgust, he inches the baby up out of my insides. Weirdly, I felt the sliding of my child go up and out of my body. I'm so glad I was mostly passed out when I gave birth to Maddie.

"Nessie, it's out. What are we going to do about the blood gushing out of your body?"

"I don't know. Hold my skin together 'till it joins. Give me the baby." Jake hands me the child and then lightly presses my skin together. I feel little imaginary stitches zip up my torso and my skin heals. Looking down at my child for the first time I notice that it's a boy. Ignoring the Volturi, who were still watching us, I gaze at my son. He's perfect. Cute little dimples, green eyes like his grandpa before he was turned into a vampire ( I wonder why they aren't red), fuzzy hazel colored hair, and a deathly grip like his whole family. I tickle his chin until suddenly he bites down and breaks skin. A quick burst of pain shoots through my hand as I look down. My skin begins to burn and harden more than it already is. Then the pain evaporates, and my skin there is nearly ice cold, only a slight heat comes off my hand. My son has venom. That's why he didn't have red eyes, he took the venom trait instead.

Jacob grabs my hand and puts it up to his nose. Scrunching his face up he says, "You're hand smells practically like the nasty bloodsuckers scent!"

"It's your son's fault, he's got venom."

"Well I figured that out. We're going to have to keep a careful watch on him."

"Yep." That's when I heard multiple feet coming our way. "The Volturi, I forgot they were here." Jacob goes on alert and positions himself in battle stance. Hovering protectively over me and our baby boy, he growls deep in his throat.

"Where is everyone else?" he asks angrily.

"I don't know, they should be here. It's been two hours since Maddie and Seth left," I reply calmly. "But before any fight breaks out let's name our son."

"Fine." He looks down at him and spits out a name off the top of his tongue. "His name's Daniel."

"NO! It can't be that! I had a horrible dream with him in it and that was what his name was, and our son was evil."

"Okay not Daniel. How about Hayden?"

"I love it. Now you can get ready for war."

"Good. You and Hayden go back to our house and get Maddie. Please stay safe."

"I will. Be careful. I love you Jacob." I quickly kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back. Almost like a good-bye kiss. I didn't like the feeling of it.

"I love you too Nessie. Now go." I scramble up and begin to walk at a normal human pace. Not wanting to make any of the Volturi suspicious.

"Wait, Nessie dear don't go." I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Aro standing there looking friendly, just like I remember him. Roaming the Volturi clan my eyes land on Jane right behind Felix. A low growl escapes my mouth. I hate Jane so much. "What do you have in your arms? You seemed to be in severe pain trying to get it out of your body." Aro asks.

"Why do you care?"

"Curious. We heard rumors of a triple breed being in this area. Is that it?"

"Why would it be? If the rumors said it was already here then it would've been born already."

"Sweet, little, lovely, Nessie, we don't mean you any harm. Where's the rest of your family, especially your beautiful aunt and mother?"

"I don't know where they are. I need to go home now. I'm very tired. If you would excuse me."

"Of course. Please get your beauty rest. We'll be waiting. " I nod and begin to walk away. About five steps later I hear a faint pitter patter of feet followed by heavier, larger steps. I turn my gaze away from Hayden and look up. I notice Maddie running up to me. My heart falters as the fear takes over my body.

"Maddie no! Go back to Seth! Now!" I shout at her as she's still running toward me.

"Now who's this little beauty?" I hear Aro asks from behind.

"No one she's just a friends child," I hurriedly reply.

"Mommy!" Maddie yelps, grabbing onto my legs.

"Mommy?" Aro questions, "I thought she was a friends daughter. This is the triple breed? And the thing in your arms is too isn't it? You lied to me! I don't like liars. I'm quite mad now. I'm very disappointed in you Nessie."

"Aro, I can explain. Please..."

"Stop you've had your chance." Seth comes running up panting. "And you're still friends with the 'werewolves'. A double disappointment." Jacob comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I grab his hand and lightly kiss it. "What was that?! Did you marry a werewolf?" Aro spits out in pure disgust. Proudly I nod my head yes. "Another disappointment. Nessie I thought you would be different. Having such a wonderful talent." Hayden then breaks out in a tremendously loud fit of tears. The whole Volturi clan holds their hands up to their ears and grimace. The glass from my watch shatters into a million pieces. My little baby has an ear piercing scream as a talent. Wonderful. As soon as Hayden stops Aro looks back to me. His lips go into a thin line as he leans over to Alec. Once he finishes talking to him he looks back up at Jacob and I. "Your punishment has been decided. We apologize ahead of time for what we are about to do, but you must learn your lesson."

"Please just don't harm my children. They haven't hurt anyone," I beg.

"We are not promising anything." Right as he finishes saying that I lose my sight. Immediately I begin to freak out, holding Maddie and Hayden close to my chest. Then I lose my hearing, after that smell, then taste, and finally my sense of touch. That's where I got really scared because I couldn't feel my kids in my arms anymore.

About five minutes later I slowly regain all my sense at the same time. Instinctively I turn around toward Jacob. With a dazed looked on his face he begins rubbing my shoulders in a soothing tone. "It's okay Nessie, I guess they must think losing your senses is a major punishment. It's all over now. We're okay."

I take a deep breath and look around to make sure everyone is okay. Scanning the area I see Seth, my mom, dad, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Paul, Sam, Quil, Jared, and Embry all rubbing their heads trying to feel normal again. I look down at my arms and feet. Hayden is peacefully sleeping in my arms. Good my dream was wrong they didn't take him. Moving Hayden to my side, I glance at my feet. I take a sharp breath and look to Jacob. In a quivering voice I say, "Jacob, the loss of our senses wasn't our punishment. They took Maddie."

Hearing those words he looks down and his eyes go wide. "They what?! They took our daughter! How cruel can they be?! Now it's personal!" With a look of death in his eyes he storms off towards our house. I burst into tears as I run after him. They took Maddie! Why?!


	12. Volterra, Italy

**Volterra, Italy **

As Jacob, Hayden, and I got home we all went up to Jacob and I's room and laid there and cried while Hayden slept. Around 2:30 in the morning I finally ended up falling asleep to the continuous quivering of Jacob's body. He really needs to calm down and get some sleep. We'll plan something in the morning. It's been a rough day. Already I miss Maddie and I'm afraid of what they are going to do to her. My poor baby.

As I awake from an uneasy sleep, I know what to do. I look to Jacob still body, rising and falling with each breath. Gently I shake him awake and he rustles over to face me. "What's the matter Nessie? Other than the obvious."

"I know what to do."

"What do you know what to do?"

"About getting Maddie back."

"What, what's your idea?" he asks excitedly.

"We go to Volterra and fight for her."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, but what else can we do?" I ask him in slight fury.

"Nothing, you're right. We'll go tonight." His shoulders slump and he begins to cry. "How could this happen? We were so careful." I rub his back tenderly.

"Even the most careful of plans get messed up honey," I tell him gently. I lay my cheek against his burning hot back. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath, and a tear escapes my eye. Why'd the stupid Volturi have to take my baby? They're evil, but I already knew that. They just proved it. Reluctantly, I get up and begin to pack. Once I'm done, I leave Jacob to pack while I went and fed Hayden some deer blood. As soon as he was finished I gazed at him and noticed the resemblance between him and Maddie. It made my heart break and I briskly walked back to Jacob with Hayden's luggage in my hand, and Hayden in my other arm. Jake glances up at me and then zips up his suitcase.

"Let's get going." He wraps his arm around my waist, and we walk outside. Once my whole body was outside I see the glimmers of sparkles come off my skin, looking like body glitter. I carefully look at Hayden and see a slight shimmer on his skin, which wouldn't be noticeable to the human eye. I shake my head of the distracted thoughts and get focused. I grab Jacob's hand and we run to the airport. It takes us about an hour to get there and we weren't even out of breath.

We arrive and immediately get to our seat. We choose the very back so that no one can stare at us in wonder and awe. I hate that, plus I would like a little privacy to grieve about my daughter's kidnapping. Somehow through all my stress I end up falling asleep. Jacob shakes me awake and I look around groggily. The plane was emptying out and Hayden was sleeping peacefully in his daddy's arms. I kiss the tips of my two fingers and put them on his forehead. I never thought I'd be a mother of two, not even one. Hayden begins to whimpers and tears stream down his face. Jake tries humming to him but nothing works. Hurriedly we get off the plane and into the airport. Hayden is still crying, but it's getting dangerously loud. We look around and find a family restroom. We rush inside and lock the soundproof door.

Luckily, we manage to get inside just in time. There Hayden breaks out in a full on scream and shatters the mirror. Jacob and I press our hands against our ears and even then our ears begin to bleed. "Hayden, sweetie," I croak out, "please stop screaming. You're hurting mommy and daddy." As soon as it started, it ended. With a sigh of relief, Jake and I clean our ears and look at him. He's still whimpering but not as bad. I try to find his bottle of blood but it's gone. Crap, I forgot they take all liquids at security. What are we going to do? I glance at Hayden and see he's quivering severely. Continuing to stare I notice out goes his fingers and in comes claws. OH no! Don't phase, not now!

But of course he doesn't obey my thoughts. How could he? Quickly his skin cracks to reveal fur everywhere. My son turns into a little white furball of a wolf cub. He's so cute, but we need him to be in human shape to leave the Italian airport. I stroke his back rhythmically and he begins to lay down. Slowly he goes back to human shape and I pick him up and Jake and I leave. As soon as we're out of the airport we grab a tour map and look for Volterra.

Good it's about 4 miles away. We pick up our pace and get there in about 2 hours. After stopping three times to eat and change Hayden's diaper, we are in front of the Volterra "castle". It's magnificent with it's aged bricks and intricate designs. If only evils beings didn't live in it it'd be a wonderful ancient monument. I take a deep calming breath, grab Jacob's hand, and we walk in. As we enter it looks like any other building would look like. Modern, hip, and with ting of class to them. I look down and see my shoe untied. Bending down to tie it up I see feet walking our way. Jacob begins to growl deep in his throat as they approach. I go back to paying attention to my shoe, to scared to look up. "What are you doing here mutt?" I hear Felix spit out.

"Coming to get my daughter back, Coldblood!" Jacob retorts. Felix lets out a deep rumbling laugh full of hatred.

"That annoying little chatter box? I can't stand being around her, she's always messing with my mind. Like she's controlling it or something. The only one immune to her power is Aro."

"Are you the only one who doesn't like her?"

"No! Everyone hates her but Aro. He thinks she intriguing and could be of great use to our army. But all she keeps saying is she wants her mom, dad, and 'Uncie Sef'. Stupid kid."

"She's not stupid!!! Give my daughter back to me now!" Jacob growls.

"Hey, I'd give her to you if it was my choice, but Aro likes her and is performing tests on her."

"Then let us talk to him."

"I won't bring you anywhere. At least not until whoever this is at your feet stands up." I gasp and shakily get up. I pull my golden locks out of my face and behind my ears. Quickly I snag Jacob's hand and stay there biting my lower lip. "Turn and face us woman!" Felix shouts. My eyes go wide and I do as told. For some reason I hear someone near the back of the Volturi group gasp. I try to look to see who it was but no one showed emotion, so I couldn't tell who did it. "Your name girl!"

Breathing in, I feel a surge of confidence as look Felix straight in the eye. "My name, you neanderthal, is Renesme."

"Ah Renesme, the legendary daughter of the gorgeous Bella."

"What is your obsession with my mom?"

"She's just so beautiful, but she doesn't know when she sees a real man. Instead she chooses that wimpy Edward. Hey, one good thing came out of that crappy marriage, you."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm taken myself. And I want my daughter!"

"Can't you have a little patience?" His gaze scales down my body. Coming back to staring at my chest area. "Is that your son? The one you were giving birth to when we came? That looked mighty painful."

"It was, but worth it. Now please just give us our daughter. I don't want a fight."

"Maybe..." All of a sudden Demetri appears at his sides and whispers something into my ear. Then he glances at me. "Hmmm, I'll have to talk to Aro. If he says yes you may have your way. Ma'am and Mutt if you'll excuse me." Felix then walks away and down the hall. We all just stand there glaring at each other. Hayden whimpers and I hold him closer to me.

A few minutes later, Felix comes walking back in. With Maddie in his arms. Her quivering little body looked so fragile in his big arms. "Aro's just letting Maddie go free?" I ask hopefully.

"Not exactly. Renesme, would you come with me? I must talk with you privately." I nod and follow him to the farthest corner of the room. He then goes back to his group and places Maddie in Alec's arms and joins me again.

After an emotional fifteen minutes I decided on what was going to happen. Wiping an escaped tear from my cheek I walk over to Alec. I take Maddie in my arms and join Jacob and Hayden. "Are they really just giving her to us?" Jake asks.

"No. Aro has demanded that if we want our daughter back in the safety of our home and arms that I must stay here and be a slave to Demetri."

A fire burns in Jacob's eyes as he says his next sentence. "No, but that's not fair! You're my wife they can't do this. Nessie please."

"I'm sorry Jakey, but I want our daughter safe and this is the only way. Besides, I'm stronger than she is, I can withstand the tests better."

"But..."

"No buts. You can't change my mind."

"Fine, but I'll come and get you. I promise. I'm going to miss you. I love you with all my heart."

"And I'll miss you. I love you too." I grab Hayden and Maddie and kiss them both good-bye. Then I pulled Jacob to me and kissed him with all my might. The last kiss I was going to give him for a while. Then Alec and Felix come up behind him and pull him away. "Good-bye! Love you." I turn away not being able to see my husband's agonized face.

Demetri comes up to me and smiles. "Nessie, what a beautiful sight you are. I never imagined you growing up to be the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. I'm so glad Aro agreed to let you be my slave. But don't worry, you won't be cleaning any floors. Mostly you just be staying in my room. My you are some beauty. I think I'm in love."

"You disgust me." I sneer at him and turn away.

He pulls me back around and smiles. "No matter what you say or do my feelings won't change. You complete me my love." Then he grabs my shoulders and forcefully pulls me on him. Tears fall my down my face as he fiercely kiss me. Shoving his mouth on to mine hard, while his hands search my body. Staying on my chest. I whine and stop trying to fight. He's just to strong. What did I get myself into?

**(Please review)**


	13. Thanks Honey

**Thanks Honey**

As soon as stinking Demetri finished practically licking my face, he leads me to a room. "Nessie, my love, I've decided that my room wasn't fit for you so I've decorated one myself. Hope you like it," Demetri coos disgustingly at me.

"Why would I like anything you made? You took me from my husband."

"You agreed to it."

"Only to keep my daughter safe."

"Oh well. You still agreed." He opens an intricately designed door revealing the most beautiful room I've ever seen. Baby blue walls with finely detailed designs along the edges made for a bright light. The bed was king sized and had pure silk sheets on them, a Persian rug, and a mahogany wood rocking chair in the corner. Entranced in the beauty I walk in and go straight for the bed. Admiring the expensive blankets I turn back to Demetri with a glare.

"How dare you!"

"How dare me what?"

"You're treating me like I'm your wife, which I'm not. I'm Jacob Black's wife! You're so evil!"

"I don't care. Here put this on!" He throws something in my face and as he's about to leave he turns back around. "I'll be back in half an hour. You better be in that when I get back." I scoff and pull it in front of my face. What the heck is this? It's so sluttish! I examine the silky, see through belly top and brief like, lacy, see through underwear. Eew! With determination I get on all fours and try to find a crevice in the walls. None. With tears in the corners of my eyes I fall back on the bed. Having no choice but to put the provocative outfit on I go and grab it.

Just my size, great. I plop myself on the bed and rest my head. Closing my eyes just to try and escape the horror I've put myself in, I end up falling asleep. For two hours I manage to be free of all my burdens. Then I wake up. And to my surprise Demetri was hovering over me, looking me up and down. He's sees I'm awake and leans down and kisses my lips. "Did you have a nice nap, sunshine?" he asks while straddling my lap and gripping my hips.

"I did until I woke up." I push him off of me and storm to the corner of the room. He comes up behind me and nuzzles my neck.

"Get back to the bed. Now!" he suddenly shouts. I look at him with wide eyes and don't move. "You are my slave, remember? Now go!" I lower my eyes and trudge back over there. "Good girl. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to join you." I frown and cross my arms together. With a disappointing look on Demetri's face, he climbs onto the bed. His deathly grip latches onto my arms and pulls them to my sides. "That's better."

"Please don't do this," I beg him.

"I'm sorry, but I am. This is why you're my slave anyway."

"But isn't just a little weird? I mean you saw me as a baby and now I'm this age. Isn't it a little gross?"

"Not at all. I haven't aged in three hundred years. "

"I thought you liked Heidi."

"I did, but she kept getting on my nerves to marry her, so instead I killed her."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'd never do that to you. You're much better than her." On that note he sits up and pulls his shirt up and over his head.

"No! Please I'm beg-" He puts his hand over my mouth and shakes his head no. Then he unbuttons his pants and pulls them off. Leaving him in just his underwear. My eyes scrunch up and I make my body go rigid. Demetri places his hands on my thighs and slides them up my body. Suddenly, his cold hands are under the barely there clothing material and traveling upward. Then he surprisingly grabs my legs and forcing me, wraps them around his waist. Through this all I try and go to my happy place, but can't concentrate with all his moaning. I hate it! Why did I ever get myself into this? Finally, I manage to go to my happy place with Jacob and my children.

As I unwillingly let him have his way with me, I hear a loud crash and suddenly a weight lifts off of me. I open my eyes and see Jacob standing over a slumped Demetri. "JACOB!" I shout. He turns around and rushes for me. He sweeps me up into his arms and twirls me around. But then he's pulled right out from under me and is crashing into the wall. I hurry to his side, but he completely ignores me. Jacob charges towards Demetri and collides with his chest. There's a loud cracking noise and a gasp. I watch as Demetri's chest seals back up.

"Nessie! Start a fire, now!" Jacob yells my way. Without questioning I begin to break the bed frame into tiny pieces. Then I realize I don't have any matches, so I run out of the room to go find some. As I'm traveling down the hall, I hear snarls everywhere. Yet they sounded vaguely familiar. I run into the kitchen- I don't get why they even have one, it's not like they eat- and go to the first cupboard, and right there on the bottom shelf is a box of matches. I snatch them up and run back to Jacob. Running to the pile of wood, I light the first match I grab and drop it into the flammable wooden scraps. It immediately bursts into flames.

I hear Jacob's sigh of relief. I turn to look at him and see he's ripping an arm off Demetri with his teeth. When did he morph? He throws it into the fire, and a sickly sweet scent rises into the air. Jake continues to do this chunk by chunk until there's nothing left of Demetri except a pile of ash.

Once after he's back in human form, Jakey runs to me and picks me up. I kiss him passionately, while he walks me out of the Volturi's ancient castle. Then I pull away to ask a very important question. "Thanks honey for saving me, I probably would have killed myself." He smiles and kisses me real quick. "But I have a question. When I was rushing to find a match I kept hearing snarling. What was that?"

"Oh that," he laughs, "it just the rest of the pack destroying the Volturi. You know for protection, I didn't want them coming after you for revenge. So don't worry they're finishing the job."

"That good, I'm gl- Hey wait a minute! Is Seth fighting too? Why would you let him, he needs to be with our kids! Think of Maddie, she's so attached to him! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that maybe he should leave this battle alone and stay with Maddie and Hayden. Which he did."

"Oh. Oops." I giggle into my hand and then decide to wrap my arms around Jake's muscular neck.

Eight hours later we arrive home. My children rush to my side, and give my legs the death grip. I crouch down and hug them for what seems like eternity. Permanently placing their look and smell in my brain. I stand up and run to Seth. I pull him into a hug, and whisper how much I owe him for keeping my family safe. Then I ask him to have Maddie and Hayden sleepover at his house, because I needed alone time with Jacob. He agrees immediately. Seth goes over to Maddie and Hayden, takes them up in his arms and walks away.

I turn to Jacob, kick off my shoes, and run to him feeling the dew on the grass go between my toes. He lifts my legs into his embrace and just gazes at the millions of sparkles shining on my skin. Slowly, he turns to the house and enters. Each creak of the stairs makes me realize that I'm actually home. For good. I'm gently placed on our bed as Jake hovers over me. The warmth of his breath caresses my face. I pull him down to me and kiss him. Once I did that I could sense Jake's willpower just crumble. That night we made love until we fell asleep. Yet my worries didn't escape me. What will happen in years to come?


	14. 20 Years Later

**20 Years Later**

I sit on my front porch gazing out at my family. Content and peaceful is how it's been since I've come back home. No one has dared to fight my family for revenge. I don't even think there's anyone who hates us anymore. I look to my left, and see my parents just sitting there looking at each other affectionately while holding hands. So young looking, but yet they're grandparents. It's pretty funny.

Having the desire to look at each member of my family, I realize none of us are single. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie sit next each other, and kiss every five minutes. Then there's Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper who are leaning against the house murmuring words of love to the other. It makes me smile. I look into the house and see my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, watching television and cuddling together.

I glance out at the yard. My beautiful daughter all grown up is breathtaking. Her and Seth are wonderful together. I concentrate on them for awhile. Tears form in the corners of my eyes as I see how happy she is. They lean against a tree and kiss passionately. Seth's rough hands tangle in her curly black hair, while she presses her body against his and locks onto his neck. Seth's wedding ring glints in the sun blinding me for a moment, but reminding me of the devotion he has to my daughter. It makes me think of Jacob and I. I stretch my stiff limbs and look out at the trees.

Lying in the shade was my son Hayden. Resting on his chest was the strawberry blond head of his second fiance, Trisha. She was 100% pure human. Luckily Hayden never feels the urge to suck her blood. By the time he was eight years old he hated blood, and loved human food. Jacob was so proud of him. Suddenly, I hear squeals of laughter coming from the backyard. I get up to inspect what's going on. Play wrestling in the sandbox were my grandchildren. Sitting near the sandbox was my 4 year old granddaughter, Julie, Seth and Maddie's little girl, and she was playing tea party with her stuffed bear and doll. In the sand were my 12 year old grandsons Will and Dylan. Will and Dylan are cousins, Will is Maddie and Seth's kid, and Dylan is Hayden and Carrie's son. Carrie was Hayden's first wife, but she died in a car accident when Dylan was 5. The only tragedy that's happened in the 20 years since I was rescued from the Volturi. Four years later Hayden met Trisha and they started dating. Now their wedding is one month away. I'm so glad Dylan will once again have a mother. Plus, I'm overjoyed that my grandchildren are aging like regular people, it makes their childhood all the more worthwhile.

As I'm walking back to the front I think, it's great that no vampires have blown our cover. Although it is a little weird that they anonymously decided we'd take over as the vampire "royal" family. Now we're the ones they go to for their problems. I reach the bench I was sitting on and get seated. Once I was situated I hear the thumping of Jacob's feet coming down the stairs. He opens the door and comes and sits next to me. I open my arms up and he places the perfect gift in my arms. I gaze down at it with loving eyes. My baby boy. He's exactly two months old and a total cutie. Yes, I wanted more kids so I had some. My baby, John Michael Black, is sleeping in my arms, smelling just like a baby should. I rub John's golden hair and lean on Jake's shoulder. In his arms is little John's twin sister, Wendy Sari Black. She was also sleeping. Wendy pressed her tiny body against her daddy's extremely warm chest. Her black hair, like her sister, was sticking up with static electricity. I laugh at how cute she was and put one arm around Jake. He looks at me with pure love, and leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back. True love, a rare thing that my whole family seemed to find.

Now everything's... _perfect._

_ **The End**_

**(That's the end. Tell me what you think of the story.)**_**  
**_


End file.
